Wolf (Minecraft)
Wolves are neutral mobs that can be allied with the player. Spawning Wolves spawn only in forest, taiga, mega taiga, cold taiga, and cold taiga M biomes, and can also be spawned in Creative with a wolf spawn egg. In addition, they can be spawned by using /summon. Adult wolves spawn untamed and baby wolves spawn tamed. However, if baby wolves are spawned in creative by using the spawn egg on an adult wolf, they will spawn wild, and furthermore, can become hostile if attacked by the player. In Pocket Edition, however, wolves can spawn naturally as babies. Drops Wolves drop 3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Taming, health and feeding Tamed wolves are 5 times stronger than wild ones, with 2.5 times the health and double the attack power, and can kill 4 at a time, possibly without dying. Each individual wolf can be tamed by feeding it bones. Once tamed, a wolf will not accept any more bones. Note that the number of bones required is random - each bone has a 1 in 3 chance of taming the wolf, and up to 12 bones need to be used to ensure that the wolf is successfully tamed. If the wolf is tamed, it will get a red collar and (if not swimming) the wolf will sit down. Currently, there is no limit to the number of wolves the player can tame. A wolf's tail will rise and lower depending on its health. The exact health of an individual wolf can be determined by measuring the angle between its hind legs and tail. The angle indicates the percentage of health that the wolf has. Wild wolves have a maximum health of 4 hearts, so their tails will always remain significantly lower than those of tamed wolves. Tamed wolves can be healed by feeding them any sort of meat other than fish; this will restore as much of the wolf's health as the same food would restore hunger points when eaten by the player. Puppies will not gain 100% health when born, but their maximum health is the same as an adult's, and they can be raised to full health by feeding them. (splash potions of healing or regeneration can also be used.) Note that wolves do not get food poisoning, so they can freely eat rotten flesh or raw chicken. For a perfectly healthy puppy, 6 raw chicken, 4 raw pork or beef, 3 rotten flesh, or 2 of any cooked meat is required. Feeding a tamed wolf which is already at full health will usually start the "love mode" animation. You can change a tamed wolf's collar color by right clicking with a dye. The collars are a different layer, so the collar will still be visible when affected by the Invisibility potion effect. Breeding Wolves can be bred, if tamed and at full health, through the use of any type of meat. Once you have two or more wolves, breeding them is a much better way to increase your wolf pack's population than taming more wolves. The growth of baby wolves can be slowly accelerated using any type of meat. Each use takes 10% off the remaining time to grow up. The behavior of puppies is the same as tamed wolves, with a few exceptions. They do not attack as well as wolves, and will drown after a short while of swimming due to their size and inexperience. The appearance of the pups also varies. They have large heads, similar to the offspring of pigs, cows, sheep and so on. Breeding two wolves that recognize someone else as an owner will cause the puppy to also be owned by the owner of the original two wolves. If a tamed wolf belonging to player A and one belonging to player B are to be bred, and the puppy is to belong to A, then it must be B who breeds them. B should click A's wolf first, followed by B's own wolf. Trivia * Wolves do not trample crops (but they can destroy them by jumping on them.). * Wolves can teleport into transparent blocks. Therefore, it is not recommended to bring a wolf underground or near lava/fire. * If the player creates a new world and tames a wolf, then logs in under a different username, the wolf will not obey the player. * If you attack a wolf and then give the aggressive wolf food that it can eat (like rotten flesh), hearts will appear as animals do when entering breeding mode. The wolf will not breed and continue attacking the player. * Aggressive wolves can see you even if you are invisible. * In Pocket Edition, wolves will attack Creepers if you attack one. * In singleplayer, if you punch a wild wolf and leave its field of vision, it will stare at you and not move at all. Going back into its range will make it continue pursuing you. * Aggressive wolves have the path-finding of most mobs, such as going around pits, but may sometimes try to jump to get a player that's separated by a 1-2 block gap. In two block gaps, they won't make the jump and fall, but may manage to damage the player. * Killing your own tamed wolves will still make them drop experience. * In Xbox 360 and PS3 edition you can only have 1-8 wolves at a time and in the PS4 and Xbox One edition you can only have 1-16 at a time. * Untamed wolves use their hostile appearance when they are attacking sheep, skeletons, or rabbits. They will change back once the targeted mob dies or gets out of their range. * If you manage to attack a wild wolf from 128 or more blocks away, it will instantly despawn, sometimes leaving behind the projectile, implying that it became hostile before impact. * Attacking a wild wolf on peaceful won't damage you, but they assume the hostile appearance and try to push you, similar to a baby slime. * A wild baby wolf grows significantly when attacked. Credit * Minecraft Wiki Category:Minecraft characters Category:Video game characters Category:Sidekick Category:Wolves Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Swedish